Voulez vous?
by sabaku no nathzu uchiha
Summary: ¿Lo quieres tú? Tómalo o déjalo pues. Sin promesas ni arrepentimientos.


Ha sido una eternidad desde la última vez que me vieron por acá, y me disculpo por ello! Pero, no tuve en consideración muchas cosas que estaban pasando en mi vida. Espero poder volver en full mode para ustedes! Por este fic estoy segura que muchas me van a odiar, o me mataran, o quien sabe, pero fue una idea que tuve hace tiempo. La idea, como tal llega hasta donde llega este escrito, Perdón!

Va especialmente dedicado a mi nueva musa, Titxutemari, que tuvo el par para empezar a poner en cada una de sus actualizaciones que tengo que seguir con las mías! Y prometo que lo haré. Es algo pequeño y simbólico, para demostrar que no estoy acabada todavía.

Espero les guste!

Pd: Por supuesto, basado en la Canción Voulez Vous de Abba.

* * *

_Voulez Vous?_

_Personas en derredor, en el aire un sentimiento de tensión._

_Con la chispa adecuada, tengo en ti la vista fijada._

Sus ojos negros estaban clavados en el cuello de ella desde que inicio la velada. Había percibido la presencia femenina con un sexto sentido que se sentía digno de tener. No importaban las conversaciones en donde lo metían, ni tampoco con quien la entablaba. Su objetivo estaba sentado en la cercanía de la barra, conversando con un par de hombres en esmoquin que él no conocía. La presión de sus dedos sobre el vaso con whiskey en su mano iba incrementándose. No le gustaba verla acompañada. No obstante, en su mente ya había cavilado la rutina de la noche.

Las máscaras ocultaban los rostros de todos, pero no su aroma. Ella olía a vainilla, y a algo picante y sensual. No sabía cómo describirlo. Su cabello rubio, en una moñeta, podría ser confundido con el de muchas otras. Su piel, tersa y dorada por el sol incesante bajo el que vivía la delataba. Ninguna otra mujer brillaba como ella. Su figura, de diosa griega apenas y era cubierta por un largo vestido negro. De seda tal vez, porque fluía descaradamente sobre cada curva femenina. Tan desvergonzada, vestía unas botas altas negras, que le llegaban a la rodilla, visibles por el corte vertical de su vestido que dejaba a la vista una pierna perfectamente torneada. El escote en corazón sobre sus pechos le hacía tragar en seco. Del Martini que ella sostenía en la mano, una gota de agua se desprendió, deslizándose suavemente entre los generosos senos de ella.

Sus labios se movían de forma provocadora, casi felina. Un violeta los revestía, con unos toques de brillo. Su antifaz, un púrpura cromado, permitía que sus grandes orbes verdes resaltaran sobre todo su rostro. Sus grandes pestañas se batían con cada parpadeo.

Tomó un último sorbo, y dejó el vaso de vidrio sobre la mesa. Ya no podía resistir contemplarla. Él la deseaba, y la tendría a como diera lugar.

De nuevo.

_Aquí vamos de nuevo, tu y yo conocemos como esto empieza y como termina._

_Maestros de la escena._

_Lo hemos hecho antes y ahora estoy de vuelta porque quiero más._

_Sabes lo que quiero decir._

La música era lenta, pero algo en los músicos los hizo entonar acordes más provocativos. El escalofrío que le recorrió la vertebra le avisó de su llegada. Su mano habilidosa reptó su camino por si cintura, posando la mano sobre su vientre. No pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa al sentir como, sin pedir permiso ni disculpas, la halaba de su asiento y la arrastraba consigo. Ella giró su cuerpo dentro de su brazo y se pegó completamente a él. Su mirada fue directa a sus ojos, los cuales encontró ya fijado en ella. Sus pupilas bajaron a los labios masculinos, entre abiertos y expeliendo su aliento cálido y agitado.

El brazo en su cintura se afianzó bien de ella, el otro, rozando sin pudor su piel desde la cintura hasta su brazo, enredó los dedos con los de ella.

-¿Quieres bailar?

Ella dejó que el peso que recargaba sobre el cuerpo de él le contestara. Comenzaron a girar en el vertiginoso compás de la música. Ella lo observó con detenimiento. Su sencillo antifaz negro era solo una excusa para poder mirarlo únicamente a los ojos. Su cabello, suelto, en vez de su usual coleta la estaba hostigando, queriendo enredar sus dedos en él. La mano de ella en su hombro sentía los músculos de su alta espalda, tensos y expectantes.

Un nuevo giro, y ella se removió, dándole la espalda y aplastándose contra él. Su agarre sobre la mano cambio, él apenas sosteniéndola sobre la suya, su mano bien cernida de su cintura. Pasos adelante y pasos hacia atrás, él percibió el exagerado contoneo de su cadera contra su entrepierna.

Pero esta vez era él quien tenía los planes hechos, y aunque bien él se hubiera dejado hacer por ella, los papeles estaban invertidos. Sin que tal vez, ella lo supiera. Sin recato, su mano subió de su cintura hasta la base de sus senos.

Nadie les estaba prestando atención a ellos. Era el Día de la Mascarada, y en ella, todo puede ocurrir. Sin reglas, ni amarres. La única condición es consentir.

Hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de ella, le dio un lánguido beso que le erizo la piel. Ahora su aliento detrás de su oreja comenzaba a ponerla nerviosa. ¿Desde cuándo él tenía semejante confianza?

Quiso volver a cambiarse en sus brazos, pero él no la dejó.

-¿Qué…?-Murmuró ella.

-Tú tampoco me dejaste hacer lo que yo quería la última vez. Deberías acostumbrarte a tus reglas.

Las mejillas de ella se encendieron. Se maldijo a sí misma y lo maldijo a él también.

La música era cada vez más rápida, o al menos así lo sentían todos en aquella vorágine de excesos.

Las imágenes de personas tomando licor, los que estaban en las esquinas, los que se besaban en la pista de baile, las caderas contoneándose, los brazos enrollándose. Perder la cabeza era el riesgo de disfrutar de ese día de placer.

Y solo con saberse a merced del Nara, ella sabía que la partida estaba perdida.

_Voulez Vous?_

_Tómalo o déjalo. Es lo que te puedo ofrecer._

_Sin promesas ni remordimientos._

Ella lo tomó con su mano libre de la espalda, queriendo reducir cualquier distancia. No tenía sentido luchar contra él.

-Un año sin verme parece que te hizo más arriesgado-musitó ella.

-No, solo me abrió los ojos.

-¿En cuanto a qué?

-En cuanto a todo.

-No lo creo.

-No tengo por qué demostrarte nada. Lo único que tengo que hacer es lo he planeado desde el inicio de la velada.

-Sabes que no puedo cumplir con todo lo que quieras. Existe un límite.

-Lo sé. Pero también sé que no tengo opción. No puedo verte y no tomar mi oportunidad.

Ella calló por un momento.

-Lo único que queda preguntar… Es si estas dispuesta a jugar bajo tus mismas reglas.

Ella se giró entre sus brazos y lo besó.

Si bien su corazón nunca estuvo de acuerdo, ella se impuso la regla de no dejar que este la mandara. Si alguien la quería poseer, tenía el derecho, pero solo por una noche. A cambio solo cobraba el silencio de aquellos a quienes prestaba sus servicios.

La encrucijada comenzó cuando ella misma no pudo resistírsele a él. Pero le dejó el mensaje en claro. No podían verse de nuevo, solo en aquella fecha particular.

A pesar de lo que ello significaba: una amistad posada en el olvido y un amor truncado, él aceptó, con la esperanza de que lo carnal eventualmente la llevara a cambiar de opinión.

_Voulez vous?_

_No es una decisión de vida o muerte._

_Y tú ya sabes que hacer, y solo queda el ¿quieres tú?_

Él afianzó su agarre sobre ella, una mano detrás de la cabellera rubia, profundizando el beso. Su lengua rápidamente inspeccionó su boca, rozando sus labios. Él mordió ligeramente el labio inferior de ella.

Posesivo.

Ella volvió a invadir su boca, no obteniendo lo suficiente.

-Vámonos- ordenó ella, sobre los labios de él.

Él solo asintió, dejándose llevar por la mano de Temari.

_Se lo que estás pensando._

_Solo ofrécele una bebida a la chica._

_Viéndote orgulloso y prepotente, _

_te veo abandonando tu mesa en la multitud._

Entraron a una habitación al fondo del pasillo. Nadie los molestaría allí. Y no existía el sentimiento de hogar. Apenas sonó el pestillo de la puerta con el seguro, ella se arrojó de nuevo a sus brazos. Los labios de Shikamaru no tardaron en actuar, omitiendo los suaves labios de la rubia. Buscaron su mandíbula, recorriéndola toda hasta su oreja, mordiendo se lóbulo. Ella solo apretó los labios, mientras buscaba deshacerse de su saco.

Sus dientes marcaron el cuello de ella y continuaron hasta su clavícula. Su mano había subido hasta su pecho, dibujando con la punta de los dedos el contorno de su escote. Ella solo lo separó un momento para arrojar el saco y deshacer su camisa. Sus dedos no se movían bajo control, lo que hizo que arrancara los últimos botones. Una vez desnudo el torso, se apresó de él, clavándole las uñas y arrastrándolas, mientras besaba el centro de su pecho.

Shikamaru la alzó en contra de su voluntad, y girando sobre su eje, la recostó sobre un pequeño fuuton que de casualidad yacía allí. La recorrió con los ojos, y ella sencillamente lo miró con sus ojos de gata. Estiró su cuello hacia atrás, alargando su torso, dejando ver su pierna mientras la movía insinuante. Reptando sobre ella, se colocó entre sus piernas. Besándola una vez más, buscó el cierre del vestido, deshaciéndolo habilidosamente con una mano. La otra se encargó de arquear su espalda mientras deslizaba el vestido hasta su cadera. Para su sorpresa, descubrió la falta de sostén por parte de la chica. Miró lo perfecto de sus pechos y se sumergió en ellos.

Ella mordió sus propios labios al sentir el recorrido de los besos y la lengua de Shikamaru sobre ellos. Mientras besaba y acariciaba los senos de ella, pudo sentir como su cuerpo empezaba a perder el control de lo que hacía. El sentir el cuerpo tenso de ella bajo el suyo le daba un sentimiento de animalidad, en donde no tenía que valorar todas las opciones. Sino guiarse meramente por instinto.

_De verdad me alegro que vinieras. __Conoces las reglas, conoces el juego._

_Maestros de la escena._

_Los hemos hecho antes y somos necios por quererlo de vuelta. _

_Sabes a lo que me refiero_

Ella trató de girarse, no quería dejarse dominar. No obstante, tanto el peso de él encima como el agarre que tenía sobre su pecho era demasiado. De alguna manera él encontró sus manos y las sostuvo mientras se deslizaba hasta la parte inferior de su cuerpo. Ella comenzó a removerse, no pensaba dejarse invadir de esa manera.

La parte inferior del vestido seguía atrapando las caderas de la rubia. Sabía que sería imposible terminar de deshacerse de él en tanto le tuviera las manos sujetas. Este momento de duda fue oportuno para ello, que con un simple empujón de sus piernas sobre el costado del joven lo dejó a él de espaldas sobre el fuuton y ella sentada en el área de su pecho. Sin perder el tiempo se deslizó hasta quedar sobre sus muslos, deshaciendo su pantalón.

Tiró de estos, y él termino de patearlos hasta que cayeron pesadamente sobre el piso. Ella se inclinó hacia adelante, lamiendo suavemente el área donde los interiores del chico ocultaban su miembro. El gemido de placer de los labios de Shikamaru fue todo lo que ella necesitaba escuchar. Con su mano trazaba el mismo recorrido, mientras sin descaro seguía provocándolo al no ponerse en contacto con su piel. Con sus labios lo atrapaba y ejercía presión a sus costados, como si fuera a morderlo. Su mano derecha viajó arrastrándose por su entrepierna hasta el abdomen del muchacho, mientras que su otra mano bailaba al compás de sus labios sobre el miembro bien erecto.

No sabiendo cuanto más podía aguantar con semejante desafío desvergonzado, la haló de nuevo hacia él y sello de nueva cuenta los labios con los de ella. Ella acunó su rostro con sus manos, mientras sus caderas se movían posándose sobre las de él.

Arremangando el vestido, lo convirtió en aro del cual se deshizo pasándolo de una pierna a la vez de ella. Sus pantaletas negras de encaje parecían demasiado delicadas para una mujer como ella.

Reposando todo su peso contra su pecho, ella lo besó de nueva cuenta, sin dar espacio para respirar. Entre los movimientos de fricción que ejercía ella, fue deslizando de a poco los interiores de ella, hasta que finalmente los pateó afuera, y así hizo lo mismo ella con él.

Giraron de nuevo a la posición original.

Se miraron a los ojos de nueva cuenta, completamente desnudos y excitados. Él listo para entrar dentro de ella como tanto ansiaba su carne.

En el fondo, esto seguía sin ser todo lo que querían.

Y, no obstante, siempre cabía la duda…

_¿Todavía puedes decir _

_quieres tú?_

* * *

Como dije, era algo pequeñito. Fue un arrebato.

Si ha gustado, por favor dejen su comentario! Y si no, de igual haganlo para saber que nos les gusto.

Besos a todos!


End file.
